Piisfun's Robot User Ideas
Piisfun Pulsar Health: 125,000 at level 12 Speed: 45 km/hr at level 12 Hardpoints: 2 medium Ability: Ping :Emits a strong EM pulse that interfers with targeting systems. All enemies within 350 m have their target forcibly changed to this robot. All enemy lock-on weapons within 600 m, as well as any this robot has, lose lock-on and must retarget. Also gains 80% damage resistance for 5 sec. 15 sec recharge. Notes: :* ability makes shocktrain, hydra, and vortex useless to put on Pulsar. :* Design is intended to support group assaults. Will die very quickly without support. Scope Health: a little less than Natasha at all levels Speed: same as Fury at all levels Hardpoints: 1 Heavy, 1 light Shields: none Ability: Zoom : Robot can engage zoom view while locked on. Stops the robot, and uses the movement controls to adjust targeting to various parts of the target robot (i.e. the legs of a Haechi). on release, fires all weapons onto the targeted part of the robot. Cannot directly target ancile shields (That would be too OP). Jet Health: same as Gareth Speed: same as Gareth Hardpoints: 3 light Anti-Energy Shield: 100,000 at level 8 Ability: Armored flight : Like Hover, Jet can fly, but faster and longer. While flying, it enables a dome shield that blocks only energy damage. This robot is very weak while on the ground, but can outrun or absorb pretty much anything while in the air. Notes: :*Jet is designed not only as a Beacon capper, but is also intended to be a cheap rotbot that can easily be obtained within 2 weeks of starting the game for the first time. By giving new players a very fun and somewhat complicated robot early on, the ultimate goal of this robot is to increase player retention. Gravitator Health: A bit more than Rogatka Speed: same as Haechi Hardpoints: 2 medium, 1 light Ability: Null Zone : Gravitator creates a spherical region, centered on itself and with a radius of 75 meters, where gravity is temporarily nullified. Any robots that were in motion, with the exceptions of Gravitator, Hover, Raijn, and Fujin, will be unable to stop moving. Any robots that were stationary, with the exceptions of Gravitator, Hover, and jumping bots, will be unable to start moving. The effect lasts 5 seconds, and affects both teams. : Gravitator is immune to its own effects, as well as the effect of other Gravitors. Any robot with the jump ability can still jump to gain forward motion, but will be unable to stop moving until the effect ends. Hover, while in the air, is unaffected due to its rocket propulsion, but will slide if on the ground. Quadrupedal robots can use their ability to cancel motion, but cannot resume motion while the effect is active. Ability Recharge: 20 seconds Notes: :*Gravitator is designed to counter highly mobile opponents, such as Dash bots. :*Gravitator is best countered with lock-on-weapons. —And thus, the banana slug kingdom and fungi kingdom created an alliance, and took over the wiki. 12:39, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Revenge Health: 75,000 max Speed: 68 km/h Hardpoints: 1 light (on top) Ability: Plasma Missile : Ability requires lock-on, maximum range 300 meters. Upon activation, the entire robot lifts off of ground, becoming a giant plasma missile. This missile follows a similar trajectory to that of an Spiral missile, ending in a superheated plasma explosion that bypasses all shields. The explosion instantly destroys Revenge and deals infinite damage to the target, ignoring all shields and stealth abilities. Once the ability is activated, Revenge enters an invincible state, cannot be stopped, evaded or outmanuvered. Notes: :*Revenge is designed to destroy a single enemy at all costs. An eye for an eye, A tooth for a tooth. I am here to collect all your past dues. Gremlin Health: 50,000 max Speed: 60 km/h Hardpoints: 1 Medium (on top) Ability: Resurrection (Passive) : Can be re-spawned 5 times in all game modes EXCEPT FFA. Can be re-spawned an infinite number of times for free in FFA. Notes: :*Gremlin is designed to annoy the enemy by refusing to stay down when killed.